What I Want for Christmas A Christmas Love Story
by BabylonianShadows93
Summary: ONESHOT! When Shadow decides to attend a Christmas party he just needs to find the perfect present for Amy. But does Amy actually want an expensive present or does she want something else? Read to find out! R&R!


**Konnichi wa! BabylonianShadows93 here! Since Christmas is almost here I decided to make somesort of Christmasy lovey story with my favorite Sonic couple of all time...Shadow and Amy! If you just completely hate this couple and are just here to flame...I'll put this nicely...GET OUT or my army of man-eating turkeys will eat you! If you do like this couple (or just dont mind reading a story about them) enjoy! And please be nice if you review. This is my first oneshot thingy and I'm the type of girl who lacks summarization skills. X3**

**SIDE NOTE: The words in _italics_ are the lyrics from one of my favorite Christmas songs,"All I Want for Christmas" by...hm...I don't know the artist! XD lol.**

**I'll leave you alone so you can read. Enjoy!**

What I Want for Christmas ONESHOT

By:

BabylonianShadows93

_I don't want a lot for Christmas... _

Amy Rose shuddered as she pressed her pink and white fur coat closer to herself. It was Christmas Eve and the jade-green eyed hedgehog had decided that before she headed for the Christmas party that Rouge the Bat had planned, she would take a walk around Station Square. She immediately regretted it when she felt the hard wind hitting in her face. The Rosy Rascal looked up, the tiny twin puffballs from her pink, jester-like hat playfully crashing into her face. A small snowflake landed on her nose, causing the pink hedgehog to giggle. She continued to walk as some light snow fell onto the ground.

_There is just one thing I need..._

Amy soon noticed her best friend, Cream the Rabbit looking into the windows of various toy stores. Amy smiled. _She's probably looking for the perfect toy for Cheese,_ She told herself before running towards the rabbit.

"Konnichi-wa, Cream-chan!" Amy said as she waved. Cream turned around and saw her hedgehog friend running towards her.

"Hi, Amy!" Cream said when Amy had finally caught up to her."I thought you would already be at the party by now helping Rouge with the decorations."

The pink hedgehog shook her head. "...iie. I was going to but i decided to take a walk instead. Besides, she has a lot of help from Wave, Sunflower, and Cosmo."

"I see...have you already got your presents for everyone, right?"

"Hai! I'm so happy! I got everyone something that they will love!" She excitedly reached into her shopping bag, searching for her gifts. "For Sonnikku I got him a gift card for one of his favorite restaurants and for Blaze-san I got her this cute purple sweater!---Oh and I'm really proud of what I got for Shadow-san---"

"---Amy-chan?---"

"---It took me forever to find the perfect gift for him, but it is worth it---"

"---Amy-chan?---"

"See?" Amy gave Cream a big smile as she pulled out her gift for Shadow, a black chain necklace with a shiny black trinket that was shaped like a key.

Cream smiled. "That looks awesome, Amy. I'm sure Shadow will love it, but...there's only one problem..."

Amy cocked her head to one side, waiting for her best friend to speak.

Cream paused for a moment as if wondering how she would bring up the news.

"He's...not going to the party."

"...Nani?"

---

_I don't care about the presents_

_underneath the Christmas tree..._

There were many things that annoyed Shadow the Hedgehog, but he had never realized how annoying his rival, Sonic the Hedgehog could be, especially when it came to convincing him to go somewhere."

"Come on, Shadow!" Sonic said for the millionth time as he followed Shadow through downtown Station Square."Everyone else is going to the party and oh yeah! Isn't the host of the party your _best friend_?"

Shadow let out a small grunt. The blue hedgehog did know how to make people feel bad. He knew that Rouge would never forgive him if he didn't arrive at her party, but he wasn't going to give in. "Look, Faker, Christmas isn't for me alright? Get that in your head." The ebony hedgehog stared ahead of him. He wasn't lying. Christmas really wasn't for him. A holiday so happy and cheerful being celebrated by a dangerous and dark being? Shadow just didn't think it was possible.

"You don't hafta celebrate it, Shad," Sonic stated."just come to the party. Not only would Rouge be bummed out, but so will Ames,"

Shadow's eyes widened upon hearing the name.

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace..._

"Rose-san is going to be there?" The Ultimate life form asked.

The emerald-eyed hedgehog let out a small sigh."She always goes to these things, Shad. You should know."

All his rage upon not being able to join the group had made him not think about how all of this will affect Amy. As soon as Sonic reminded him of her, he had completely forgotten about all the things that frusturated him and began to think about what he would do to get Amy a present.

The black and crimson hedgehog let out a sigh."This will surely affect, Rose-san..." He muttered softly having a rare feeling of guilt in him.

Sonic chuckled, remembering about what Knuckles the Echidna had told him about Shadow's feelings for Amy. He also remembered what Amy had told him about Shadow."You know it's not to late to go. You'll just be a few minutes late."

Shadow's crimson red eyes shifted to meet with Sonic's emerald green eyes."I'll go if you help me with one thing..."

---

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day...  
_

"Besides Sonic, everyone's here," Yumiko the Hedgehog said as she looked around Rouge's house. Everyone was busily using their new gifts either to play with or to secretly get better presents without the giver knowing.

"Yes, everyone except one," Blaze said as she poured herself more hot chocolate. "And that somone has certainly let Amy down." The lavendar cat glanced at Amy who was sitting alone looking sadly at her gifts.

The black and violet hedgehog sighed."I told Shadow to come, but he never did..."

Amy placed her gifts back into their designated bags. She had gotten some pretty good things this Christmas: a new set of nail polish from Rouge, a Christmas-themed snowglobe from Charmy Bee (although he had broken it a few seconds before it reached the hands of the pink hedgehog), a cute flowered blouse from Sunflower the Hedgehog and many other things.

She loved her gifts and her friends, but she was missing something, or rather someone. When Yumiko and Blaze had finally left, she placed her presents to the side and silently went out of the house.

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you would ever know..._

---Later...---

"Well," Rouge said as she clasped her hands together."I guess these are all the people who are coming, so let's start the party with some music---" The white bat was interrupted by the door opening with a slam. Shadow walked in, trying to catch his breath because of so much running. His hands were cupped, covering what he held.

"Shadow!" Rouge scolded as Shadow and Sonic walked in."We thought you would never come! Next time tell us that---"

"Where's Rose-san?" Shadow interrupted.

"Oh, well she's---" Rouge turned to the direction where Amy was last seen, only to see that it was empty."...where's Amy?"

"Amy left," Silver the Hedgehog said as he came in hand-in-hand with Blaze."We can't find her anywhere in the house."

The Ultimate life form almost dropped what he was carrying. _No..._ Without another word, he ran out of the house all while calling Amy's name.

"What's up with him?" Rouge asked Sonic.

Sonic gave her a sheepishly grin and handed her a frozen turkey.

"It's for dinner," He explained.

---

_Make my wish come true..._

Amy walked around the silent cold Station Square park all while holding her present for Shadow close. She gazed at the distant clock tower. _11:50_ She thought. _Only ten minutes till Christmas._ She lowered her gaze to the floor, feeling more sad than happy.

She dropped to her knees as she gently touched the dark waters of a pond with her free hand. She knew it would hurt her friends to see that she had left but she needed some time alone. _Why do I feel so empty without Shadow? _Amy thought to herself. _Why didn't he come?_ She glanced at the reflection of the silver-white moon in the pond and sighed.

"Rose-san?" She heard a dark semi-gruff voice say.

The pink hedgehog gasped as she turned around. Shadow was there staring back at her with clear crimson eyes.

"Shadow-san! What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question," Shadow said as he knelt beside her."why did you leave the party?"

Amy pondered the question, then let out a sigh."I...I don't know..." She finally said. She just couldn't bring up the actual answer to him.

Shadow shifted his glance from the pond to the pink hedgehog. He couldn't stand the silence anymore. Amy felt the same way.

"Amy..." The ebony crimson hedgehog started as he fiddled with the object in his hands.

"Shadow..." The rose hedgehog said as she reached inside her bag."I have something for you." She quickly handed it to the Ultimate Life Form."Merry Christmas."

_All I want for Christmas..._

Shadow stared at the small gift box in her hands. It was wrapped in black foil paper with a bright red bow on top. He slowly unwrapped it, trying not to rip the foil. He lifted the lid and saw the black necklace resting on a small cushion. He immediately placed it around his neck.

"Thank you, Rose-san," He said as he examined it. A smile was threatening to show but he held it back. Amy noticed and giggled. Shadow hesitated for a moment, taking one last glance at his new necklace, then shoved his hands towards Amy. "For you," The Ultimate Life Form said without making any eye contact.

Amy looked down at the red and black hedgehog's hands. There, was also a small giftbox wrapped in dark pink tissue foil and several pink and black ribbons. Amy took it into her hands and opened it, also being careful in not ripping the paper. She gasped as she lifted her gift: a necklace with a golden chain and a pink heart locket that had a keyhole engraved in it.

Amy bowed. "Arigato, Shadow-san," She said with a huge smile on her face. She attempted to put it on, but had some difficulties with it.

"Let me help you," Shadow came from behind and placed the necklace around her neck then clasped the two ends together.

"Arigato," Amy repeated once again. She smiled."...but you know what really made me happy?"

"What is that, Rose-san?"

"What made me really happy is that I got to see you," And with that, she hugged the Ultimate Life Form."Ai shiteru, Shadow-san," She confessed.

_...Is You._

Shadow slightly blushed, surprized about what his loved had done. After regaining control, he hugged her back.

"I love you too, Amy Rose," He said then quietly moved to the Rosy Rascal's lips and planted a small kiss."Merry Christmas," He whispered as they both heard the clock strike twelve.

* * *

**Eep! I hafta admit, for my first time, this actually came out pretty good! :D I hope you liked it and please review! X3**

**Oh and one more thing:**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, FELIZ NAVIDAD, JOYEUX NOEL!...yeah...you know what I mean...AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! X3**

**Ja-ne!**


End file.
